<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maids Can Do It Better by vejita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146346">Maids Can Do It Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita'>vejita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mogeko March 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No day could be considered a normal one as long as there was going to be Satanick in it and Ivlis was going to learn it on his own skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mogeko March 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maids Can Do It Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another thing I did for Mogeko March! Hope you guys will like it!</p><p>Day 20: Maid Outfit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed to be a normal day, one like many others, the stars shining up in the sky, creating a glowing crown around the full Moon, which reflected light mixed with the dark shadows peeking out from the corners of every squiggles-like tree, of every amorphous rock and of every tall building. However, between the normal and usual things, a peculiar edifice appeared overnight out of nowhere caught the eyes of all the demons that passed in front of it, their gazes filling with confusion at that abnormality: «why was there a pinkish and eye-catching shop between dark and gray buildings?" they couldn't help but wonder. </p><p>Little did they know, that the one behind it was none other than the Lord Devil, the incredible and magnificent Satanick, ruler of the Land of the Roots and, self-proclamed, king of all demons. </p><p>"Welcome home Master!" the just mentioned man chirped, a beaming smile adorning his face as he sweetly and innocently stared at the other devil with him, that happened to be Ivlis, the one Satanick so dearly cherished and loved. </p><p>The flame devil looked horrified, his whole body petrified as he tried to grasp his thoughts: how did things turn out that way? His mind was foggy, his memories confused. He only remembered that he had peacefully went to sleep on his own bed on his own world, just to wake up sitting on a pink and fluffy chair and be welcomed by a sight he would have preferred to forget: Satanick in a maid outfit. </p><p>It was a maid dress like the others, completely back and covered in white trim, with a skirt reaching his knees and a small headpiece, which made a nice contrast with the black hair of the tall man. The only peculiarity was that on corner of the clean apron there were embroidered two small bunnies and a...flaming bat? </p><p>"This is not my home and I am not your master. I am going away," Ivlis stated monotone, getting up from the chair ready to walk towards the door, only to be forcefully pushed down by stern goat-looking man, who as well was dressed like a maid. </p><p>'Doesn't he work for Satanick?' the flame devil thought as he stared at the demon pinning him down, wondering when did he arrive: he didn't notice his presence before. </p><p>"Lord Devil is not finished with you." </p><p>"I told you to call me Nikku, Envi. «Lord Devil», as much as it fits my magnificence, is not a cute nickname for an adorable maid like me," Satanick interrupted with a high pitched tone, gently pushing away the hands of his loyal subordinate from the disgusted devil, who looked visibly bothered by those overly mushy words. </p><p>"Whatever," Ivlis mumbled under his breath, already tired of all that, even if he has been trapped only a few minutes in that pastel pink hell. Wihtout wasting any time, he got up, his long hair swaying around, almost hitting Satanick, who had walked behind him and cried: "Master you can't!" </p><p>Yet, at that the stubborn devil only scoffed, the aura surrounding him screaming《yes I can》, and snapped his fingers, ready to be welcomed by the familiar sight of the flames of his world, convinced that it was going to be that easy running away from the grasp of the absurd《Nikku》. </p><p>Of course, things weren't going to work that easily. </p><p>Ivlis stared confused at his fingers, fearing that he had been stripped even of the last amount of powers left in him: why didn't he get teleported away? Was there something blocking him or...did Satanick do something to him while he was sleeping? </p><p>Closing his eyes to focus more on his destination, he once again snapped his fingers, only to hear a piercing low chuckle, which sounded so dangerous that a chill shook his body. </p><p>"I told you Master: you can't." </p><p>Satanick definitely did something to him. </p><p>'That bastard,' Ivlis gritted his theeth, a furious scowl forming on his face, making him look like a ferocious beast ready to attack its prey; however, to the other devil, he looked nothing more than a simple angry kitten that didn't obtain what he wanted. </p><p>'As shy as always my Buri,' Satanick thought as a chuckle left his mouth, his hips swaying from a side to the other in glee, amused by the angry eyes staring through his soul. </p><p>"You can go out of here only after earning a special ticket! This is the main rule of this shop! Or else...<i>I will trap you with me forever<i>."<br/>
With a wide smile on his face, the devilish <i>maid<i> leant closer to the still pissed Ivlis, who looked as menacing as ever, ready to storm off at the first given occasion: he wanted to be anywhere but there. </i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>That was just crap.<br/>
Nothing of all that situation was fair. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Not only he had been forcefully brought to what could be easily called a colourful nightmare, but also he wasn't free to go away when he pleased, trapped in the hands of the devil he least would have liked to be with. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Master, is there something bothering you?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Once again that weirdly sweet and high pitched tone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>«Yes, you» Ivlis would have liked to reply but the whole situation was draining his energies, even if it apparently was only the start. So, as much as he would have liked to voice his displeasure even more, he decided to sit back and hope it was going to end fast, in a heartbeat. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dreaming was still permitted. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When the flame devil so obediently sat down the pink chair, Satanick felt an immense amount of happiness: was Ivlis finally following his instructions? Was his maid outfit so cute that it caused a change of heart? </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Envi! Bring out the menu!" he excitedly exclaimed, refraining from clapping his hands and throw himself at his <i>Master<i> in a burst of energies; after all, he had to be professional. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He had prepared every little detail overnight, careful to choose the cutest maid outfit he could find and to meticulously organize the whole shop.<br/>
The main reason behind all of that was the purest and simplest desire to «entertain his Master», following all the instructions he had found in a book by appealing to his powers and ingenuity to create the perfect maid cafè. Plus, it was a good occasion to let his love interest see how much of a good homemaker he was, the perfect husband he could ever find, a man he absolutely needed to marry. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>That's why he wasn't going to be discouraged by the grumpiness he has been offered, ignoring all the dirty looks he was receiving. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It was all for a greater good. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>In that span of time characterized by silence and a continuous game of looks, Ivlis tried to rationalize what was happening. To focus better, he was massaging his temple with his scaly fingers, his bottled up anger risking to explode at any given moment: he wanted to shout and scream, fully expressing his disapproval, yet the awareness that his protests were going to be ignored drained all the strength he had in his body, leaving him forceless and tired, both mentally and physically. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soon his grimace turned into an expressionless face, his scowl completely disappearing, looking closer to a lifeless porcelain doll than a living being. Lost in his thoughts, he ignored all of Satanick's chatters, catching only a «Master» being repeated way too many times for his own tastes, his ears unable anymore to listen to that disgustingly high tone: the Lord of the Land of the Roots truly was an expert in torture. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>As Ivlis pondered if to punch or not to punch Satanick, Envi returned with his usual stern and expressionless face, he too looking as if he would have liked to be somewhere else, and put a pink piece of paper in front of him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"The menu," he calmly stated, his crimson eyes burning holes onto the flame devil's skin. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>'Why is he staring,' Ivlis pondered not appreciating that type of attention, bothered by the depth of those red eyes, gazing back at him with his honey one to underline his displeasure. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The two men fought with their gazes for some time, until even Satanick noticed, he too feeling bothered by that; however, it wasn't for the same reason of Ivlis. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Master! You have to give attention to only me, your maid! I may get offended if you-" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Get offended, I don't care," the «Master» cut in, a sigh leaving his mouth as he finally looked at the menu, scanning through it, at first with the desire of simply ignoring the whispers of Satanick but then actually finding himself invested in the varius photos of tempting dishes, which looked to be too tasty to be real; not that Ivlis would have been able to fully enjoy them in any case. There were times where he deeply missed being able to feel tastes, craving for some mouth-watering sweets or for some pieces of fresh fruit; however, as all the good things he ever had in his life, that too wasn't anymore enjoyable. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>That's when a little particular caught his attention: beside every dish, instead of normal prices, there was a request of payment in kisses. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>'What's wrong with him,' Ivlis pondered, shifting his eyes up, meeting the two purple gems that were Satanick's eyes, so beautiful and so meaningful, the same pair of eyes that once looked down at him with hatred and disgust. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Funny how the same man that once tortured him was asking for kisses and attentions, begging to be loved by the flame devil: was that a level up or a regression? Ivlis truly didn't know. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Snapping out if his thoughts, he realized he had been staring at the other devil, who was smiling cheekily at him, a small flush adorning his cheeks, sure that Ivlis was thinking about him, maybe even complimenting his beauty in his mind; after all, he had came out of his way to look good for his beloved, in a continuous research of ways to unlock the deepest part of his heart and finally make him fall for him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>These were the thoughts investing Satanick's complex mind, his heart flattering and beating in excitement for the flaming eyes still staring at him, when suddenly a voice reached his ears, breaking his little daydream in a thousand of pieces; </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I don't want to eat anything," Ivlis sighed out, letting the menu drop on the table: not that he was going to order something anyway. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>At that reply, Satanick couldn't help but pout: how could Ivlis not even put effort into choosing one of the amazing dishes he had come up with so much love? Didn't they suit his tastes? Or maybe it was that...he was feeling shy? Was his maid outfit so stunning that it had left the poor flame devil at loss for words? </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>If that was the case then, his Master only needed some more encouragement. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Did you say a «Fluffy Sparkling Bunny Omelette»? It will come in a few minutes!" Satanick exclaimed, his lips curling up in a beaming smile, his whole self radiating happiness and joy: oh he was such a good and kind maid, helping his costumer to feel at ease and open his heart. Humming and clapping his hands, the black haired devil turned around to look at Envi, who nodded his head and walked away, inside of a big door, fully aware of what he needed to do. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Satanick felt so lucky to have such understanding and loyal subordinates, who always followed him in all of his initiatives; he surely was going to give them a thank you present. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Now you will have to kiss my cheek! It's a fair payment!" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>During that whole scene, Ivlis had only stared blankly at the menu, his face completely expressionless: he wanted to go home. It already felt like an eternity since he has been forced to stay locked in that pink room and thinking that apparently it was only the start caused him to feel an enormous amount of distress and discomfort, especially for the way Satanick was talking and behaving, which was even weirder and more unpredictable than the usual. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>So, with a pretty much uneasy attitude, Ivlis mumbled out: "I am pretty sure this isn't how it works." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Obviously, Satanick ignored all of that; after all, it was only one of the many weak protests to which he didn't listen to, not because he still didn't value Ivlis's opinion, but because he was doing all that for their relationship. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>So he couldn't fault himself for acting pushy. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Don't you want the special ticket? Or is that maybe you are actually looking forward on being eternally trapped here with me?" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Here it is once again, that terrible habit of flipping the script that characterized Satanick and that Ivlis didn't like one bit, so much that he sighed aloud and rubbed his temples, tired of everything, trying to fight off his headache. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Passing the eternity stuck together with the purple eyed devil? Never. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He hated all of that, he wanted to be left alone; however, life wasn't smiling at him.<br/>
Jumping on his feet, he let out a sigh and glared at Satanick, his eyes screaming his displeasure and annoyance. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He wasn't going to win either way, so why not going along with it? The torture will have ended sooner too. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>This was the thought Ivlis had seconds before brushing his lips against Satanick's pale cheek, which soon turned as red as a ruby. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Now leave me alone," Ivlis scoffed and sat down, arms folded and legs crossed, letting his eyes admire the little shop: it seemed to be out of one of the dreams of Poemi, full of pastel colours and fully plushies, especially bunnies. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>'Does he have an obsession for them?' he thought distractedly, completely ignoring how Satanick was a blushing mess beside him, and scanned with attention every little detail in the room, searching for a way to run away without the famous special ticket, almost gasping aloud when he saw a door with a greenish «Exit» on it in a corner, only to notice that there was someone dressed as a maid standing beside it: he seemed to be very tall, the shirt of the costume covering only half of his thighs, and had a sort of gas mask with a symbol on it, which made impossible to see either his face and his expression, even if it seemed quite obvious that he looked awkward. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>'How many demons did Satanick forced to follow him in that childish out-of-a-dream shop?' the flame devil pondered, feeling both less alone in that antics he has been forced in and more trapped in there. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>On the other hand, the cheerful «Nikku» was lost in his thoughts, staring lovingly at Ivlis as if he was his prince charming: he couldn't believe that he had so easily obtained what he wanted. His heart couldn't take it, his whole body shaking in excitement as his cheeks burned, especially the spot that had been kissed. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>All words have died in his throat, a dumbfounded smile adorning his face: he was going to remember that moment as long as he lived. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"To thank my Master's kindness, Nikku will sing for you! But first..." Satanick chirped happily and clapped his hands, refraining himself from jumping around for how much adrenaline he felt rushing in his veins. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"...you should eat!" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>As those words have been pronounced, Envi returned with an omelette in hands, looking as serious as before, even if the maid outfit made him look somewhat cute: oh the things he did for his Lord. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I told you I don't want to eat..." Ivlis exasperatedly said, his honey eyes meeting the strong yellow of the dish, which looked weirdly plain for the overly exaggerated name it had.<br/>
Probably noticing how the other devil had been staring at the omelette, Satanick leant down and exclaimed: "Do not worry Master, I know how to make it look better!" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Luckily he had studied how to be an excellent maid for the whole night, giving him the ability to know exactly how to please and entertain his costumer. Making a bottle of ketchup appear out of nowhere, Satanick carefully poured it on the omelette, drawing bunnies, hearts and, most importantly, a small Ivlis, which resembled more a stickman with three legs: what meant the third leg was open to interpretations. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Better?" Satanick asked, feeling quite proud of how his little drawing turned out, sure to have captured the right atmosphere thanks to his talented self. But Ivlis didn't seem to be thinking the same thing: </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"It's uglier." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The smile on the devil's face froze, his soft gaze turning to an harsher one: that wasn't the reply he was expecting to receive. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Oh shucks, you should be more honest with yourself <i>Master<i>," Satanick dropped his tone, his forehead furrowed for how much he was trying to keep on smiling no matter what, even if inside he felt like an erupting vulcano. It was impossible that the flame devil didn't like his attentions and his drawing, not when he was doing everything so perfectly: he surely was stubbornly lying to himself. That's why, as the sweet maid that he was, he decided to let his dear costumer eat the omelette he had picked with so much love. </i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>In the meantime, as Satanick forcefully fed Ivlis, uncaring of how much the latter was trying to struggle away, Envi had walked away only to return with another treat, carefully and diligently following the instructions he had received in the last days during his Lord's special «how to be a maid» classes, not giving much importance to the scene occuring in front of his crimson eyes; after all, it was a normal scene, nothing to be scandalised about. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"The caramel iced coffee arrived!" suddenly Satanick exclaimed, dropping the fork on the plate and setting Ivlis free, who immediately furthered himself from the other devil, not looking forward to be fed more. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"I didn't order it," he then muttered confused, looking back and forth between the drink and the two «maids». Did he have to drink that too? </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>However, Satanick ignored Ivlis's words and took the drink in hand, staring intensively at it with a serious expression on his face, fathoming it as if there was a hidden the meaning of life and all the secrets of the Universes, only to began humming a melody out of nowhere. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>'What is he doing,' the flame devil stared with his eyebrows knitted together at the drink that was being put in front of him, feeling even more confused by Satanick's actions, who began to shake his hips and wave his hands, as if he was saying «bye». </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Pou pou, make his love grow." </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>...what. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Let it grow, let it grow." </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Ivlis was more than simply horrified: did Satanick just come out with terrible rhyms or was he hallucinating? Was there something in the omelette? Deep down he knew that he shouldn't be so much surprised since the other devil always came up with nonsensical things but he couldn't help but feel shocked, his mouth agape from how much speechless he felt. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"With my powers this drink will glow." </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Many more rhymes followed, one dumber then the other, yet Ivlis was too dumbfounded to be able to understand what he was seeing, his ears refusing to listen, his brain refusing to process; he didn't move even when the devil maid pointed his fingers towards him and faked to be shooting at the drink, letting out an high pitched «pew pew». </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Now it's ready: it's not anymore a caramel iced coffee... it's a Love Storm!" Satanick happily exclaimed after his little performance, searching for Ivlis's eyes to have his validation, meeting only an expressionless face. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Too happy to speak? Too touched to react? I get it, don't worry: I have this effect." </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The flame devil didn't know what to think: was he feeling disgusted? Was he feeling confused? He truly didn't know. The one thing he was sure of was that he wanted to go home. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Yet, he knew that he wasn't going to be listened to. That's why, feeling pretty much reluctant, Ivlis took a sip of the iced coffee, his mind too tired to focus on the taste. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>'Better than being stuck here with him for more time,' he tried comforting himself, a small sigh leaving his lips as he played with the straw, which was pink like most things in the shop. He could feel Satanick's eyes on him, piercing through his soul to read all of his thoughts, always searching for ways to bring the attention to himself. That's why Ivlis didn't feel too much surprised when the high pitched tone he had, unfortunately, gotten used to reached his ears; </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Would you like to have a commemorative photo with me? Or..." Satanick began, noticing how the flame devil looked lost in his thoughts, slightly bummed, sure that he needed only a bit of encouragement to come out of his shell. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"...a live performance?" </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>At those words Ivlis froze, his eyes widening and the strew dropping in the drink: what did he mean with live performance? Was he going to be listening to more horribly done rhymes?<br/>
Finally looking at the other devil, he pressed his own lips until a thin and pale line formed, unsure of what to say. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>That was a tricky question: it didn't matter what he picked, Satanick was going to follow his own desires in any case. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"I want to go home." </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>So why not trying again to voice his displeasure?<br/>
However, exactly as he had predicted, the devil maid clapped his hands and sheepishly chuckled: "Live performances it is! Let's go Envi!" </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Finally he was going to show off the little dance he has been practicing for the whole night, his body shaking in excitement as he saw his loyal subordinate obediently walk beside him with a tambourine in hands, ready to start their little performance. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"One...two...three!"<br/>
It all started with some hums accompanyed by a simple swaying of his hips, only to soon turn into a more complicated dance, which could have been called adorable in some cases...not that Ivlis was ever going to say it. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>One thing seemed to be sure: Satanick looked to be truly enjoying himself; in fact, the devil of the Land of the Roots enjoyed dancing quite a lot, especially if it was mixed with singing: it made him feel free and unstoppable, his mind and the melody combining together. He hoped that the movements of his body were going to convey those strong emotions, even if it was a simple dance accompanyed by even simpler lyrics, all of them written overnight during a rush of inspiration, caused by the remembrance of the honey eyes he so much loved to gaze into. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Yet, despite those feelings firing up the soul of the black haired man, Ivlis didn't seem to be catching the silent meanings behind the dance and the song, his mind too distracted by the thoughts that have been infesting his mind for the whole day, the expressionless face of the goat-like demon only distracting him more: they looked quite funny side by side, one clearly happy and one too stern to be able to understand what he was feeling. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>What.<br/>
What was he seeing? </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>It wasn't that Satanick didn't have a nice voice, which actually surprised the flame devil quite a bit, not expecting to enjoy hearing it, but he couldn't help but feel overly awkward, an unsettling feeling making it hard for him to sit still, a constant sensation that made him feel out of place. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He did not like it. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Ivlis needed something...anything that could make Satanick shift his attention, so he analyzed silently what had happened that day, using all of his mental strength to not focus too much on the performance happening before his eyes, refusing to aknowledge it more than it was needed.<br/>
That's when some words echoed in his mind, making him come up with an idea to slip away from that awkward situation. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Wait!" he exclaimed, a rush of adrenaline giving him back his strength, and jumped on his feet, the chair almost falling to the ground for the sudden movement. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Didn't you...talk about..." he couldn't believe he was seriously going to say it, "...a commemorative photo?" </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He knew he was going to regret it but what else could he do? Suffer while watching the last person he would have liked to see dance in a maid costume?<br/>
After those words, both Envi and Satanick stared at Ivlis, one with a bored gaze and the other with a surprised one. Did they hear it right? Was Ivlis giving up that easily? </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Yes Master!" the devil maid exclaimed and shifted his body closer to the one of his Master, leaning his face in, their forheads almsot touching, while a pleased and happy smile adorning his lips: he loved taking photos, especially if the subject was Ivlis, thing that didn't happen often since the flame devil had the habit to turn around when he noticed Satanick taking a picture of him. Often he had found himself whining aloud «what a waste of potential and beauty», feeling annoyed by Ivlis's stubborn whims and yet, at the same time, extremely attracted to them. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Luckily, it was pretty easy taking some photos when flame devil was defenceless immersed in deep sleep, trapped in his dreams, giving to Satanick all the time to do to him anything he wanted. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>In the meantime, while the two devils were busy staring at each other, one with a tired look and the other too excited to stay still, another figure entered in the room; </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>'Another demon? Who is him?' Ivlis thought as he snapped out of his thoughts, soon getting annoyed by the closeness of Satanick's body, so much that he pushed him away and stared at the newcomer, trying to find in his memories something that could help him remember him. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He had messy white hair and was wearing the same maid costume of Satanick, Envi and the other demon he didn't know anything about, looking somewhat disinterested in it, as if it wasn't even there in the first place, his eyes too busy admiring the camera he had in his hands to care about his surroundings. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Right in time! Hidou come come! Our costumer wants to take a commemorative photo with me!" Satanick said quite loudly, trying to get the attention of the demon, whose name apparently was Hidou, who seemed to have not heard -or probably ignored- the words of his Lord. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"I said: come here! Your camera can take pictures as well, can't it?" </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Satanick tried once again, his tone dropping lower, clearly not appreciating being ignored like that, especially when he needed a little help. That's when an idea popped in his mind, a slight smirk forming on his lips: "I've got some <i>interesting<i> films for you but I will give you them all after the commemorative photo." </i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He knew his subordinates as the palm of his hands, all of their likes and dislikes, like a good and caring dad would with his sons. That's why it didn't take much for Hidou to rise his head and walk towards the two devils, his red eyes sparkling in excitement for being able to receive some good snuff films, surely about angels as well: his Lord could always find the best films so he wasn't going to turn down such appealing invitation. The only thing that was slightly bothering him was Envi's burning and murderous gaze on him, which screamed «don't make Lord Devil wait». </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Here is perfect: there is the right light," the demon simply muttered, admiring his camera with a loving gaze one more time before looking up, finally meeting the honey eyes of Ivlis, who couldn't help but scream inside when he felt Satanick wrap himself around his arm, hugging it in a tight embrace, as if he was a snake ready to soothe its victim in an eternal slumber. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Master! Remember to smile wide for your Nikku!" the devilish maid exclaimed with a wide smile on his face, so much beaming that it seemed to radiate a strong light, one that almost blinded Ivlis, who had to look to the other side with a pinched expression and weakly push Satanick's chest away with his hands as the other tried kissing his cheek. In the overall that scene could be defined pretty comical, the poses too messy to be captured in a photo. Yet, the noise of a <i>click<i> soon echoed in the shop, followed by a «I will wait for my payment» and the echoes of steps walking away, towards where Yagi had began to silently smoke his embarrassment away, making both devils widen their eyes and look at their photographer. </i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>With a flick of his fingers, Satanick made the little photo appear in his hand, staring at it with a frowned expression, searching for the right words to express his thoughts. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>"Wait! This is not what I meant." </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>He clearly was not pleased, especially since Ivlis wasn't even looking at the camera: he wanted a lovey-dovey photograph not another example of the flame devil trying to run away from him. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>"I wanted to kiss my Master! So this is not right! We weren't even in pose!" Satanick kept on whining, gripping harder on an awkward Ivlis, who had tried to slip away when no one was looking only to be stopped once again: why couldn't he just be left alone? </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>"I captured your essence," Hidou simply shuggred, in his face an I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about expression, "Isn't it better having a photo that express the truth than made up poses? Isn't it more <i>romantic<i>?" </i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>'He won't fall for it,' the flame devil thought as he listened to those words, getting mentally ready to listen to more whines and complaints of an implacable childish baby. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>However... </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"You are completely right! Of course I thought about it, I was just playing around...who did you take me for? This is perfect! My Buri and I look so good and in love, that's just the truth!" </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>...Satanick was too unpredictable to not switch mood in three seconds. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>'Better than having him complain,' Ivlis sighed and met the gaze of Envi, noticing immediately how he too seemed to have had his same thought.  </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Now let me go home."<br/>
He had done everything, bearing with that whole mise-en-scène to the point of exhaustion: he deserved to be let go. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Obviously though, Satanick had other plans; </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Master wait! So impatient. You have to do one last thing," he chirped and looked behind himself, as if waiting for something. That's when a big book had been placed in front of Ivlis: it had a pink and fluffy cover, on which it was written with a clean calligraphy «Pick Me». </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"What is it?" he tried asking, receiving back a soft chuckle that had him tremble in uneasiness. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"You have to pick your favourite maid! Or else no special ticket for you," Satanick cooed while opening the book for the flame devil, his heart beating in anticipation at the idea of being picked as a favourite by his beloved, who surely was as excited as him.<br/>
The only problem was that in the book there were only pictures of Satanick, all of them in different poses and outfits, some sweet, some poetical, some provocative, but all of them causing to Ivlis to feel one emotion: disgust. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"So? So? Which one do you like?" </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"No one."<br/>
Oh Ivlis was so pissed; after all, he was being kept captived for something so frivolous like that. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Don't be shy! Just pick! Follow your heart!" </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>'My heart is screaming to punch you,' the flame devil thought exasperated, his eyes burning for how much he had been staring at Satanick's picture, wondering if it was the case to throw the book in the face of «his maid» to have the time to run away, until something had caught his attention. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"This one." </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>The Devil of the Land of the Roots almost jumped on his feet for how much excited he was, immediately looking towards where the scaly finger was pointing at, only to have his happy expression fade away. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"This is not valid."<br/>
He couldn't believe Ivlis had seriously chosen a little drawn bunny dressed as maid he had put in the corner of the pages: how did he dare mess with him like that? </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"It is valid. You said to choose a maid and I did: I really like this one," Ivlis said with a smug smile on his face, a sense of accomplishment hitting him like a wave as he smirked to himself, admiring how the other devil was gritting his theeth to not lose his cool and go out of his role. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Now, that was entertaining. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Master is truly...a great joker...." Satanick tried murmuring with a fake smile on his face, gulping down his anger: he would have took his revenge later, when his <i>dear Master<i> would have last expected; for now, he was going to let him have his little win, only to later admire his shocked expression when he will realize to have played with fire. </i></i></i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>The only thought made Satanick feel better, anticipation shaking his body as he made a golden ticket appear, on which it was written «Nikku's Property». </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Ivlis's eyes shone upon seeing the pass for his freedom, a small gasp leaving his lips as he took it in his hands, not even caring about the thing written on it: he would have finally escaped that hell, that was the most important thing. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>And so, not even looking back at Satanick once, he frantically ran towards Yagi to let him see the ticket, already tasting his victory for being able to deceive Satanick like that.<br/>
The last thing he heard was an high pitched «Be safe, Master!», exclamation that soon was lost in the air as Ivlis stepped out, the loud noises of chatters of the demons passing by the only thing reaching his ears. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>With the ticket in hands, the flame devil took a deep breath and tried snapping his fingers, anticipating the moment he would have been able to lie down on his comfy bed and forget about the many unpleasant things he had witnessed that day, only to realize a little detail: no matter how much he snapped his fingers, the darkness of the Land of the Roots kept surrounding him. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>...what? </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>He had got the ticket, he did all the things he needed to do in order to go out of the shop, so why was he still blocked there? </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>"I told you: the ticket was for going out of the shop, not to lift the block I have put," a calm but low tone pierced his ears, making Ivlis turn around in fear, not looking forward to go back to that infernal maid cafè, dying inside once he met the deep amethysts eyes he has so much grown accustomed to, which were staring directly at his soul. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>"Plus, there are many more things the wonderful and sweet Nikku has prepared for you, so I thought it would have been a pity letting you go away." </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Ivlis was beginning to truly despise maids.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>